<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iridescent by litttle_starr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995614">Iridescent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/litttle_starr/pseuds/litttle_starr'>litttle_starr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Bucky Barnes, F/M, Parent Tony Stark, Will try to keep up on this story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/litttle_starr/pseuds/litttle_starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iridescent; adjective<br/>showing luminous colors that seem to change<br/>when seen from different angles</p><p>or</p><p>In which Aurora Stark was always destined to carry the weight of the universe on her shoulders.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange/OC, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Aurora Stark / Spectrum<br/><em>played by Michelle Trachtenberg</em><br/><b>The Destined</b></p><p>"They are my family, I'll do anything for them."</p><p>-</p><p>Tony Stark / Iron Man<br/><em>played by Robert Downey Jr.</em><br/><b>The Genius</b></p><p>"Rory, I've told you before you can't push someone out of the room when they annoy you."</p><p>-</p><p>Steve Rogers / Captain American<br/><em>played by Chris Evans</em><br/><b>The Soldier</b></p><p>"I didn't know how much of an impact she'd have on me."</p><p>-</p><p>Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow<br/><em>played by Scarlet Johansson</em><br/><b>The Assassin</b></p><p>"She's the closest to a kid I'll get."</p><p>-</p><p>Clint Barton / Hawkeye<br/><em>played by Jeremy Renner</em><br/><b>The Archer</b></p><p>"Yeah, I trained her myself. Ow, Nat!"</p><p>-</p><p>Thor Odinson<br/><em>played by Chris Hemsworth</em><br/><b>The God</b></p><p>"How does a mortal so small hit so hard?"</p><p>-</p><p>Loki Laufeyson<br/><em>played Tom Hiddleston</em><br/><b>The Trickster</b></p><p>"I love you dear sister."</p><p>-</p><p>Nick Fury<br/><em>played by Samuel L. Jackson</em><br/><b>The Director</b></p><p>"If I could be a better man I would."</p><p>-</p><p>Pepper Potts<br/><em>played by Gwyneth Paltrow</em><br/><b>The Bystander</b></p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't understand earlier."</p><p>-</p><p>Phil Coulson<br/><em>played by Clark Gregg</em><br/><b>The Innocent</b></p><p>"I'm proud of you kid."</p><p>-</p><p>Alice<br/><em>played by Sandra Oh</em><br/><b>The Maker</b></p><p>"You're the thing I'm proudest of, always. "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for more visuals check out my wattpad , @/litttle_starr &lt; 3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Creation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one should have all six stones at once<br/>but she was thousands of years old.<br/>She'd created the universe, and with that came the loneliness. </p><p>So she created one more thing, her.<br/>One of the most powerful beings to exist.<br/>Someone to love and live with.</p><p>But she didn't consider how everyone would search for her, to use her.<br/>She took the baby to earth.</p><p>Leaving her with trusted individuals, before taking the stones to their rightful places across the universe.</p><p>Her name is Aurora Stark.<br/>And her story is just beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 1: Avengers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> New York, sometime in 2012...</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wanna see something cool?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...his favorite poptarts are s'mores"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hulk throw me that alien."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Dad!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shawarma?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>
  <em>soundtrack</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[0.0] Dreams - Imagine Dragon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[1.1] Shoot to Thrill - AC/DC</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[1.2] Thunderstruck - AC/DC</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[1.3] The Less I Know The Better - Tame Impala</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[1.4] I'm Still Standing - Elton Jon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[1.5] Should I Stay Or Should I Go Now - The Clash</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[1.6] Centuries - Fall Out Boy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[1.7] Highway to Hell - AC/DC</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Super Soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked into the gym containing the infamous Steve Rogers. He’d been out of the ice for a few months, living as peacefully as you can when you are stuck in ice for 70 years and all your friends are in their 90’s or dead. Nicky had called me in to go with him. I’d never officially helped SHIELD, but Dad had let Nat and Clint teach me how to defend myself. As we got closer, Steve’s mind kept getting louder.  </p><p>
  <em> There’s not enough time  </em>
</p><p><em> I gotta put her in the water </em>  </p><p>He was hitting the life out of the punching bag, eventually landing the final hit that threw it off the hanger. I caught it before it could cause a mess, mending the ripped part together before gently laying it back down. Steve looked at it in amazement, turning to me, </p><p>“How’d you do that?” I shrugged, </p><p>“I couldn’t give you a straight answer, but I’ve been able to do it my whole life. Let me help you.” I shot out more blue wisps, leading a new bag to be hung up. </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>“No problem.” He started hitting the new bag, taking his anger out on it. </p><p>“Trouble sleeping Captain?” Fury inserted himself into the conversation.</p><p>“I’ve been asleep 70 years, sir. I think I’ve had my fill.” While they conversed I took a seat on a bench, fiddling with my sleeves.</p><p>“Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world.” That made him stop, walking over to his bag that sat at the end of the bench. </p><p>“When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn’t say what we lost.” Steve unwrapped his hands, tossing the bandages carelessly. Nick now stood between us, keeping his eyes on him,</p><p>“We’ve made some mistakes along the way, some very recently.” Steve moved onto his other hand, looking at the file Nick was carrying.</p><p>“Are you here with a mission, sir?” His eyes shifted to me, “You’re recruiting a little young.” I put my hand on my chest in fake hurt.</p><p>“I’ll have you know I’m a whopping 15. The name’s Aurora Stark. But when you can do the stuff I can, you don’t get to sit on the sidelines.” To prove my point I circled my hands together, letting the orb float up above him and explode into confetti. He looked around as the colorful specks fell softly. Nick did the same, before getting back on topic, </p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Trying to get me back in the world?” </p><p>“Trying to save it.” Nick opened the file, handing it to him. Steve’s body froze, the picture of the tesseract sparking memories. </p><p>“HYDRA’s secret weapon.” Taking a seat he started flipping through the pages. </p><p>“Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That’s something the world sorely needs.” He was lying, but I couldn’t figure out what about. Nicky had become good at hiding what he didn’t want me to find right away.</p><p>“Who took it from you?” </p><p>“Loki, the God of Mischief!” I piped up excited. Phil told me about when Thor was here. Pep and him kept in touch after Dad’s whole ‘I am Iron Man’ speech. They go for brunch when he’s in town. Nick nodded his head towards me as confirmation,</p><p>“He’s not from around here. There’s a lot we’ll have to bring you up to speed on if you’re in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know.” Steve handed back the file,</p><p>“At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me.” I started to grin,</p><p>“Wanna bet?” Nick hopped on the train.</p><p>“Ten bucks says you're wrong.” Nick hopped on the train. Steve walked over to a line of punching bags on the floor, picking one up and hauling it over his shoulder.</p><p>“There’s a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment. Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?” As he walked away Steve answered,</p><p>“You should have left that thing in the ocean?” Nick and I walked back out to the car, as he opened my door I peered over at him.</p><p>“Did you really have someone break into Captain America’s apartment?” </p><p>****</p><p>That night, once Cap Bruce and Nat were all here we’d set off, we’d received a gamma reading. All the way in Germany, we all got on a small quinjet and set off to where Loki would be making his grand entrance. My mind had been racing about what he might do, he was the God of Mischief. Anything’s on the table. </p><p>I’d gotten off the quinjet far enough away that no one would suspect anything. I’d dressed up in some nice pants and a blouse so I could blend in. While this plan wasn’t directly approved by Dad, no one needed to know that. While I was watching everyone move around, mingling without a care in the world. A man in a black suit with gold accents walked in from the stairs. I quickly downed the champagne I snuck and rushed along with the horrified crowd. </p><p>Once we’d been wrangled outside he changed his suit, and a helmet with gold horns appearing. As well as a staff with the blue stone we needed. I was squished in the middle of the crowd who all were running in the opposite direction of him. Until he teleported in front of us that is. <em> Cool </em> </p><p>“Kneel before me.” People still tried to scramble but more of him appeared. Could I do that too? He became fed up with them, lifting the staff to slam it back down for effect. </p><p>“<em> Kneel! </em>” Finally everyone did as told, slowly descending to the ground. A smile of contentment filled his face. </p><p>“Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It’s the unspoken truth of humanity,” While he talked he made his way through the crowd, “You crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes in your life’s joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity.” </p><p>No one dared to make eye contact, all of his clones glared down at us. I searched around for Steve, finally finding his mind. The clearest thought being how similar his wants were to WW2, men in power wanting more.    </p><p>“You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.” An older man next to me started to stand up and I wanted to pull him down but I decided to let it play out. </p><p>“Not to men like you.” The man said.</p><p>Loki started to laugh, “There are no men like me.” <em> Wrong, there’d always be another man who wanted more and more.  </em></p><p>“There are always men like you.” I’d give this grandpa a high five if I could. </p><p>“Look at your elder people. Let him be an example.” I brought together an energy orb, and quickly expanded it into a shield before it could hit the man. But instead of deflecting the energy it absorbed it. Cap jumped down next to me, walking to Loki while I stayed in front of the older man.     </p><p>“You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.” <em> How patriotic. </em> </p><p>“The soldier. The man out of time.” I smugly replied, “I think that’d be you.” Natasha pulled the quinjet around and descended the turret, “Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.” Before I could react he shot at her, making everyone panic and try to run again. Steve went for him while I made sure everyone got away safely. Steve got jabbed back by the end of the scepter, making me shoot an orb at him which he dodged. I quickly wrapped the scepter with my energy so he couldn’t try and mind control me like he did Barton. Nick showed us the footage. </p><p>“Nice try.” He smirked, “I wasn’t done yet.” Loki kicked my legs out, making me fall back and hit my back. Steve went for him again by throwing his shield. But was once again deflected. </p><p>Loki had Steve on his knees, punching the bottom of the scepter onto his head. </p><p>“Kneel.” I swirled my hands together to create another orb, throwing it at Loki to get him down while Steve got away saying, “Not today.” He rolled away roughly while I was shot at, making another protective shield. </p><p>“Agent Romanoff. You miss me?” A happy smile took over my face when I heard Dad’s voice, shortly followed by AC/DC in the background. He always knew how to make an entrance. With a shot to the chest Loki flew back, groaning. Dad pulled out all the big guns, aiming at him. </p><p>“Make your move, Reindeer games.” Loki put up his hands without another word making me furrow my brows. <em> Why was he all fighting a second ago and now ready to surrender?  </em></p><p>“Good move.” Cap went to stand next to Dad, catching his breath, “Mr. Stark.” I went to his other side, staring at Loki trying to pry into his brain. But swiftly I was blocked out, making me nearly fall down from the force. <em> What was he hiding up there?  </em> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Little Lightning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know, when I was reading my emails I didn’t see a permission slip for a trip to Germany in my inbox.” I rolled my eyes, “Well yeah, Pepper reads your emails for you.” I heard him scoff, “Good one kid, I’ll let it go because that was pretty sick what you did.” He wrapped a metal arm around my shoulders, giving a light squeeze before letting go.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve walked over, facing away from Loki, “I don’t like this.” I turned, looking at Loki closely. He was analyzing everything, looking around like the key to the universe itself was somewhere around here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?” I could sense Steve’s discomfort, doing my best to push it away. Over the years keeping mine and others thoughts or feelings separate has become easier. But there was still a struggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember it being that easy, this guy packs a wallop.” I winced, the pain in my back evident. He didn’t have to hit that hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, you’re pretty spry for an old fellow. What’s your thing, Pilates?” I laughed, clearing my throat softly to hide it. I could feel his eyes on me so I looked the other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” I smiled, looking up at him, “It’s a form of working out, still got a lot of catching up to do. When we get this sorted out I’ll make you a list.” He nodded, appreciative of the help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing time as Capsicle will do that.” This time I couldn’t hold in my laughter, I could see Natasha holding in a smile as well. But Steve was becoming annoyed. Not at me, at Dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fury didn’t tell me he was calling you in.” I felt myself become tense at that. Fury is not an open book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of things Fury doesn’t tell you.” Dad and I said at the same time. Lightning started to sound outside, the whole plane shuddered. The lightning was surrounding us acting as a barrier of electricity so we couldn’t escape. I looked to Loki who seemed nervous. </span>
</p><p><span>“It’s just some lightning.” I gave a small smile to try and lighten his nerves, but Steve wasn’t as compassionate. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Scared of a little lightning.” He made eye contact with Cap, “I’m not overly fond of what follows.” While we’d been busy talking I hadn’t noticed the new person in the area. The new guy landed on the roof, making Steve and Tony grab a shoulder to keep me steady. Dad quickly grabbed his suit, Steve getting his shield while I loaded an orb up. I shot out a wisp, opening the back door while Dad walked towards the opening. </span></p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man with shoulder length blonde hair landed on the lip of the exit. Dad aimed his repulsor at him but the mystery man pushed him back with his hammer. I stepped to the side to avoid being hit by him. The man grabbed Loki, yanking him out of the plane into the clouds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now there’s this guy.” I followed the man through the clouds, his mind more open. My eyes must have started to glow yellow because Steve took a step back, “Sorry, they do that sometimes.” I explained. He nodded wearily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another Asgardian?” Natasha called from the pilot’s seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That guys friendly?” I nodded, spotting no sign of ill will in his mind “His name’s Thor, God of Thunder. And his favorite pop tart flavor is s'mores.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad stood back up, “Doesn’t matter. If he frees Loki or kills him the Tesseract is lost.” We walked to the edge of the plane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starks! We need a plan of attack.” I just waved, pushing back and into the sky. I found quickly where they were. Dad sped up and swiped Thor away, while I landed in front of Loki. I waved my hand and green wisps floated around his hands acting as cuffs. They moved about freely in their semi-transparent form, but if he pulled against them they’d tighten and look more solid.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s really unnecessary.” I shrugged, sitting on the ledge of the cliff with him following, “You’re the God of Mischief. It feels kind of necessary.” He nodded in understanding, a bucket of popcorn appearing in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Popcorn?” I grabbed a handful and watched as dad and Thror fought back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to make a bet?” I nodded and he continued, “I say 5 of your currency on my brother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I bet on Steve. If we both lose we do 5 push ups.” He smirked, shaking my hand despite his restricted movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad was thrown into a tree, but quickly hit Thor back. I cheered him on, but quickly fell silent as Thor pointed his hammer in the air lightning connected with it. I pointed at it, amazement in my voice, “What is that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is Mjolnir, whoever is worthy can wield it. And he’s the worthy one.” I scoffed, “He’s a tall white man, of course he’s succeeding.” I could feel a stare from Loki, turning to see confusion on his face, “What?” He shook his head, looking back at the fight. My eyes widened as Thor jumped at Cap with his hammer. I flew over, throwing Thor to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok children, let’s take a step back and focus on the goal. God you’re all a headache. Come on Loki.” I heard Thor start to run at me, making me sigh and throw him back again. This only made him angrier but before he could get up I held him down with the blue wisps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand down sir.” He grunted and pushed back making me stumble. I huffed out of annoyance, picked him up and threw him on the mountain side. Picking up chunks of rock I tossed them at him. The mountain side became full of tiny empty crevasses. Never throwing the rock hard enough to hit him. But enough to tire him out. They crumbled as they    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does a mortal so small hit so hard?” I let go of my hold on him, offering my hand, “I’m trained by the best.” Nat landed the quinjet, and we all filed in. She winked at me to show her pride. Back to the helicarrier we go, hopefully Bruce has made some progress.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What're We Missing?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Loki had been moved to the cell, Fury explaining it to him. We all listened to their exchange, one part sticking out, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“a mindless beast, and a girl with too much power.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I shifted uncomfortably, giving a side eye to Nat who looked at me with sympathy. Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D weren’t to be completely trusted, at any second we could all be turned on. As much as I care for Clint, Nat, Nick and Phil, I was still on the list of those to be watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feed cut off, making me look up as the team started talking. Bruce came to stand behind my chair, a connection brewing because of our discomfort. While what we could do was seen as a blessing in others eyes, in ours it was a burden that would be tied to us all our lives. Scared of letting anyone close to fast. That everyone would be afraid of us. The familiar anxiety started to rise, causing me to fidget with my hands and my eyes to dart around.  </span>
</p><p><span>“He really grows on you doesn’t he?” I shook my head and let out a </span><em><span>uh hmm</span></em><span>, looking around noticing something playing Galaga. I jerked his mouse, not enough to make him lose but enough to mess with him. He jumped, looking around but I focused on Steve before he could spot me. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Loki’s gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what’s his play?” I cracked my neck, throwing an orb from one hand to another. I zoned out until Dad started talking about the science behind the cube, making me jump in. </span></p><p>
  <span>“He could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet.” Everyone turned to me. “What? I was raised by an insomniac genius.” That was enough of an explanation for them to go back to normal. Dad stepped closer to Bruce, making a more formal introduction, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to meet you Dr. Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. I’m also a huge fan of how you turn into a huge green rage monster.” I gasped, “Dad!”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce took a second before quietly replying, “It’s ok. And thanks.” Fury made his presence known, he was good at having power over a room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Banner is only here to help locate the cube. I was hoping you two might join him.” Steve, ever the leader, pitched in too, “I would start off with that stick of his, it might be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury disvalued that idea, “I don’t know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it.” Easy, as long as you have intent with the cube you can use it as your own. Wait, how do I know that? I’d never seen this cube before so why did it feel like I knew how to handle it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we, kids?” Dad pulled my chair out, offering his hand. I grabbed it, grateful to have him here with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes we shall.” Bruce walked on my other side, guiding us to the lab. So many questions, and no one to answer them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat watching the other two work, the two men walking about while trying to locate the cube. I kept my eyes on the stone in the sceptre, watching as it moved almost like a living thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jumped back to reality hearing Bruce exclaim </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dad had poked him with a stick. Using my wisps I smacked his arm lightly, “Dad, what’s your problem?” He shrugged, grinning playfully. I felt myself smile at his antics, going back to the rubix cube he’d brought me from home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you nuts?” Jumping again, this time from Steve entering the room. Shrugging I replied for him, “Jury's out, me and Pep haven’t decided.” Dad made the move to run at me, and I quickly stood up giggling. He got a bit closer but stopped to turn back to Bruce, “You’ve really got a lid on it, haven’t you? What’s your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums, huge bag of weed?” I laughed at his comments, taking a seat again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything a joke to you?” Steve’s mind was going a mile a minute, too many questions flying past to get a hold off. I quickly shut that door, just like I had for the others in the aircraft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny things are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn’t funny. No offense Doc.” No one trusted Bruce, but the glimpses of his mind I saw were extraordinary. While he held a lot of anger he was put together, keeping the rage he’d built up at bay. His mind was organized, it was like a large library that he knew just where everything should be. Meanwhile Dad’s was more like a messy workplace, nothing was ever where it was supposed to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, I wouldn’t have come on board if I couldn’t handle pointy things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re tiptoeing big man. You need to strut.” I nodded in agreement, the Hulk was so cool. And if around people he trusted, could be an ally. Just don’t treat him like he’s dumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you need to need to focus on the problem, Stark.” As nice of a guy Steve is, the whole Good Soldier thing was getting a little annoying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I’m not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn’t he telling us? I can’t solve an equation unless I have all the variables.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think Fury’s hiding something?” I scoffed, “Oh yeah, his mind is probably the most shielded one I’ve come across. He’s calculated and knows what to hide and what not to. I’d have to do a lot of prying to get through it.” Steve looked at me, confused. Dad cleared the air, “Sorry, should’ve said earlier, Rory over there can read minds, but don’t worry she won’t get into your head without permission. Anyway, Fury’s a spy, Captain, and he’s ‘the’ spy. His secrets have secrets. It’s bugging Bruce here too, isn’t it?” Immediately Bruce tensed up before motioning to the scepter, “I’m just trying to finish my work here, and...” but there was an uncertainty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce?” He looked up, meeting my eyes then taking off his glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A warm light for all mankind, that was Loki’s jab at Fury about the Cube.” Steve nodded, “I heard it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it was meant for you,” Bruce continued, pointing at Dad, “Even if Barton didn’t tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news.” Dad offered Bruce some of his grapes, and I held my hand out while Steve started talking again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Stark Tower? That big, ugly,” he paused, noticing dad’s and I’s stares, “building in New York?” Bruce cleared his throat to stop from laughing, “It’s powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run on it’s own for what, a year?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded proudly while dad gave a vocal answer, “That’s only the prototype. We’re kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That’s what he’s getting at.” Dad threw me a grape, which I grabbed and popped into my mouth. Bruce pointed to us, “So why didn’t S.H.I.E.L.D bring them in on the tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business anyway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I leaned back, putting on my headphones to listen to music. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Less I Know The Better</span>
  </em>
  <span> started playing, and I let it drown out the noise around me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hadn’t noticed Steve had left until I looked up excited that I’d finally finished the rubik’s cube. Dad noticed, walking over to give me a high five before going back to work. They were getting closer and closer to the cube, but what would happen when we did. Loki was still hiding so much. And I couldn’t help but feel we were falling into the trap he set. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. He's Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While we were still in the lab, I’d helped Bruce with tracking while dad worked at his own station. Right now I was looking at readings, they were inconsistent and hard to pinpoint. Germany was lucky, it’s like he wanted to be found. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How do you do it?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I turned to Bruce, confused, “Do what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you handle that power, I struggle with the big guy but it’s not always there. I mean, how, what, why?” I took a moment to think of a response, I’d never been asked this before. Dad was in his own world, unbeknownst that we were even talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone always assumes it’s as easy as breathing, but I’ve been able to do the things I do my whole life. It’s exhausting, and it adds on a responsibility that no one should have on their shoulders. I worry I’ll hurt the ones I love, that one day these, abilities, will become bigger than me. But then I take a breath and look at my parents and realize that even if they do, I have people that love me and will support me. You’re still new to your power, give it time.” Nat had appeared in the doorway while we talked, motioning for me to follow her. I patted both the men on their shoulders on the way to her. She started walking and I followed next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about earlier, peanut.” As much as I wanted to be mad at her, it was hard. Instead of letting it sit in my mind too long I looped our arms, as a sign that it was okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Nat, we both have our secrets. Where are we walking to?” She pointed towards a door, “I’m going to interrogate Loki, if you want to watch then head in there.” Nat gently took away her arm and walked away. I chose to watch some of it, I’d never seen her in action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat in another one of those swivel chairs, watching the live footage of the room Loki was being held in. Natasha had walked in quietly, and Loki stopped before turning around to talk to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s not many who can sneak up on me.” He looked unaffected by her presence. Just like he did with Fury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you figured I’d come.” She, on the other hand, stood stiff and guarded. Just like she always did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ready to fight at all times.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“After, after whatever tortures Fury can concoct. You would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate.” I felt a migraine come on, as if something was trying to mash my skull like a watermelon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When I thought I’d finally started to manage them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With a sigh I stood, muttering a goodbye to the computer man and going to grab some aspirin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I did get to the lab again, the whole team was already there. Dad and Steve were close, their feud evident. The computer was beeping, and I heard Bruce mutter, “Oh my god.” The next thing I knew an explosion went off. My body flew back, and I heard someone yell my name but I couldn’t tell who. I was slammed against a wall, heaving at the feeling of the wind getting knocked out of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My ears began ringing, my vision going in and out of focus. I could hear clamoring but none of the team was near me. I’d been blown all the way to where me and Nat were earlier. Assessing my body, there weren't many scraps and bruises. The biggest problem being this headache. I stood up, limping slightly. I helped as many people as I could. I’d taken first aid over the summer so I was able to do enough that they’d be alright until a professional could get to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rory? Come in?” I winced at the loud sound in my ear, quickly registering it was Dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Dad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to check in on Coulson, he said he was near Loki’s cell but now he isn’t responding.” There was a tone of urgency in his voice, Dad really did care for Phil. He’d become a close friend to the three of us over the years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go look right now.” I walked faster now, refueled with worry; I couldn’t help but think about the what if’s again. Once at the door I created an orb just in case, as well as a shield on my free arm. As quietly as I could I tiptoed into the room, “Phil? You there?” With no response I turned the corner, seeing Phil’s slumped body. I dropped next to him, my heart plummeting. Placing a hand on his neck trying desperately to find a pulse, but nothing was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, Phils here but he isn’t breathing. He’s been stabbed. Help, send help.” I wiped my tears with my arms, my hands returned in blood. What could I do? What could I do? I located the wound, applying pressure to it. Come on Phil, wake up, wake up. My breathing became irregular, the tears falling faster. Nick rushed in, two agents behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not working Nick, he’s not waking up.” The two agents laid him down assessing him. Nicky wrapped an arm around me, steering me away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil Coulson was dead. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>